User talk:Yumipon
Cleaned talkpage for the first time. There were 50 entries, now theres only 5 left. --Yumipon 15:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Second clean up. There were 55, and now theres only 5 left. Past messages have been stored in the archive. -- 16:55, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Archives (March 09 - Nov 10) New Release Date Hey Yumipon. I was just informed that Patapon 3 will not be released until March 9th, 2011. Sorry if this disappoints you. Hey Yumi. Just wanted to drop by and say hey! Sorry for the extremely long inactivity D: Im just really busy with my school work and moving. I am happy to say though that I am coming back to making daily edits, and will be contributing as much as possible. Once again, I'm very sorry for the inactivity, but will make up for it! (p.s Did the Wiki end up switching to the setup?) Sorry Yeah.... Not one of my best changes.... Well, Oasis isn't bad, but it ain't the best. I'll delete the Outer Haven project, as there is no meaning anymore. It looks like I'll be staying here...for now. P.S I don't have Patapon 3, so I'll only add new info to the Patapon 1, and 2 games. P.S.S Nevermind, looks like the release date has been pushed back to March. , 02:19, November 9, 2010 Question lol sounds nooby but... does the game mode you play on (easy, normal, hard) in patapon 2 matter to what items you can get? — Scottyman (talk) 18:00, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi I read in my talk page that you asked if I wanted to be a member of staff. I would love to. Thank you for this offer. Rah Gashapon 06:14, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Makoton and Aiton Have you played patapon series in spanish, the story talks of aiton and makotona as if they were in love, but also talk like if aiton is female, IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING!! also in the japanesse version! thats why makoton mentioned her in his deaths! Further Suggestions More suggestions, it still is in general idea with the forums, just adding. I'm requesting that we get people to start posting all of their questions onto the Help Desk section of the forums instead of posting it on the talk pages of admins or other users. This way we can easily sort through all questions and it will allow people who are new to look through to see if a question that they want to ask has already been answered. Sound good? Toripon 16:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Reply I didn't know that I was still admin. When I go and check the I'm not on the admin list. You might want to check that out when you get back. Well anyway, I'll make sure to spread the word that users should post all questions on to the Help Desk from now on. Hope everything goes well, Toripon 09:09, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply 2 Trust me I'm well aware that you said that I was a temporary admin. I was also aware that I need to get 500 or more edits for it to become permanent. Its just that you said that I was an admin in your last post on my talk page but I haven't been able to use any of the perks that admins get (like unlocking my user page; had to get ironstar to do that for me). No worry's though, it wont be long before I get to 500 edits :) By the way, I like the subsections you put on the forums. The administrator voting concept is really cool, cant wait to see it in action! Talk to you soon- Toripon 18:43, November 13, 2010 (UTC) He is Staying User:U.Nknown Idiot is still staying, his patterns of editing are quite strange, and he doesn't edit much. But, when he does, he edits quite a lot. That Chakapatapon.... He broke a law! On October 26, 2010, he replaced Patapedia's content with "Welcome to Patapedia!", and left it unchanged until a undo on October 27, 2010. (For proof, check this link http://patapon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Patapedia&oldid=13333), thankfully, User:Rah Gashapon undo-ed the edit, 18 hours later, this means that Patapedia was down for 18 hours! Longer than Etrini10. For more proof, check this out, http://patapon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Patapedia&action=history. Not to mention that User:Chakapatapon has been making some articles without citation, and sense. This event happened 21 days before this message. Meaning that for a while, Chakapatapon has been getting off the hook!!! I suggest either one of us to go down and talk to Chakapatapon about his banning request, (I can make it, under Forums:Index), and message to users about his sentence. U.Nknown Idiot's U.Nknown Documents only say that banning an admin/bureaucrat should be permanent, but it doesn't say anything about users, or rollback. I am waiting for your signal, and I will have the Forum set up. P.S User:Rah Gashapon should get a reward for stopping Chakapatapon and restoring the main page. I see he has done very good work, and I would like to thank him with something. It is your decison, but for stopping Chakapatapon, he should get something, do you want me to make him a temporary admin? 07:05, November 16, 2010 New Templates Can these be the new templates for voting? Sorry, I didn't specify, the ! is a comment. Comments can be made regarding another person's explanation toward a side. And I see you already updated the Templates, except for Comments. I'll make a Template:Comment. , 09:59 November 17, 2010 I found these images of more crowns to put into signatures. The "C" Crown is a Bureaucrat The "R" Crown is a Rollback The "B" Crown means that the user has a Bot For signatures, like yours, you would put all of the crowns you can have into your signature. For example, if you have sysop, bureaucratic, and rollback rights, then you would put those 3 crowns side to side. User:U.Nknown Idiot 04:49, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm Trying I've been trying best that I can to improve the usage of the Forums. So far I would say that it has been generally successful. If you have anything else that you would like me to do wether it have to do with the forums or the wiki in general let me know, I'm eager for some work. Toripon 19:06, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for making me a rollback. One question,.what does it mean to be a rollback?Rah Gashapon 06:02, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I'm happy with being just a rollback for now.Rah Gashapon 11:05, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Sig. Thanks for trying, but the sig did not work. The file "File:RollBack.PNG" was a red link and could not be located. In your spare time I was hoping you could fix it. Thanks! Toripon 07:00, November 17, 2010 (UTC) SORRY i put a template on my userpage by mistake and i deleted it, but it deleted the page... It was the missing image template... im so sorry man :( dont ban me -.- it was a mistake — Scottyman (talk) 15:48, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hey how do i make my own signature? Spongefan2 08:40, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Featured article category Do you think we should make a category called "Featured Article" that we could place on any of the articles that have been featured? 00:37, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Please Could you please erase the hints/speculation part of the patapon 3. I see no need to have that section on the page. Yo Hey, umm some wiki contributer (non-user) just made a spam page, called Categorise List this page needs to be deleted. — Scottyman (talk) 23:36, December 3, 2010 (UTC) What to do... Hey yumi. I don't know what to do for this wiki anymore. I've done all I wanted to do and reversing vandalism does get a bit boring. Seems as i'm part of the staff now, is there anything you want me to do to help? I was thinking about putting the name of the theme and place on the mission pages. I'll be happy to do anything to help this wiki. Thanks, Rah Gashapon 10:28, December 13, 2010 (UTC) New Patapon 3 Demo There's a new patapon 3 demo coming out on January 6th for Japan. I just wanted to let you know, as it could be released in America, giving us new information for articles. 20:28, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Aaaaa Wahah, your favourite unit same like me, but I more prefer Kibapon.WhiteStar 13:55, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hello. At the main page it says its january 10'. could someone fix this, because I sure don't know how User: Sebapon 13:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) New Info I am, again, sorry to say that Patapon 3's release has been moved once more. It's, as of now, official release will be on '''April 12, 2011. '''Once again, I am sorry if this is disappointing. Good luck out there. =/ Rest in Peace, Yumipon. Tribute to User Yumi I have decided that it would be a nice idea to make this. This section is to put nice things Yumi has done to this wiki and us. And his motto was "Keep Patapedia Clean" let's do that and keep it that way. #I wasn´t ﻿a user when you were here but people speak of you highly and with respect. You did some great things to this page even when there many users admins and bureaucrat. I hope, if you see this, that you are proud of what we have done in your absense. We are working hard and waiting for you. Good luck and thanks a lot you will always be here in this wikia. Sebapon 20:25, March 16, 2011 (UTC) #You've accomplished a lot on this wiki, more than I ever will. Most of the templates you made are still being used, and you're a nice person. Thanks for all you did, and for deciding to premote me to admin a while ago. 02:41, March 17, 2011 (UTC) #Well i tough i would be just a normal user when i first got here.And i did not even notice somebody promote into a Bureaucrat OMG.You where like the creator of this wiki,as if you are like the father of all Patapedians.You where very smart so smart! You have been here for 6 or 5 or 4½ Years! Wow Yumipon you have been taking care of this wiki for a long time and now your gone.Yes...You need rest for all what you've done to us.Thank you and i promise to make Patapedia clean,helpful and creative.P.S. I wish Patapon would be popular and be on PS3 P.S.S. You're not going to reply? Aren't you? P.S.S.S. If your going to reply WELCOME BACK :D #Well.... I was reading through stuff on the wiki, and decided to read your talk page. Then I noticed this. Even though I never got to meet you, I thought I'd just leave a nice message about how (apparently) helpful you were to Patapedia. If it weren't for you, I may have never beaten Patapon 1. If it weren't for you, I may have never come back here 3 years later and started editing. If it weren't for you Patapedia itself could be a natural disaster. I thank you so much for helping Patapedia grow, and for helping so many people like me. If you ever come back here, I look forward to working with you. Good luck out there, 03:53, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I see you have returned to Patapedia. Welcome back! } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 13:00, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Oh, I understand... Spongefan2, Ironstar and I are the only 3 staff members left, although Ironstar isn't editing as much anymore. We also have 2 new staff members, User:Sebapon and User:Kulkum, but they haven't been doing much. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 07:06, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Sup? Been noticing you log in a few times recently, so I thought I'd say hi. Hope everything's going well for you. 04:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC) hi Hello Hey Yumi you may not know me and this is so late but you have been seen like 2 days ago quick question whats the meaning of CW cheat? Advance Thanks! } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 01:37, April 30, 2013 (UTC)